As Bad As It Can Get
by rachaelxmonstuh
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, famous rock star, falls in love with Alli, but as soon as their done, gorgeous blue eyes come into the picture.
1. Departure

As Bad As It Can Get

"Elijah, get your ass up now! Your bus is here waiting for you." My mom never was the patient one. Tired as fuck, I got out of bed. I've only been home for five days, and it was already time to go back on tour. Not bothering to shower, I quickly slid on black skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and grey boots. My hair was in its own world.

I walked down the stairs with my duffle bag. When I got to the bottom, my mother and father were already there to say good bye. Boy, have I missed this place.

My father stood in front of me, however, a little teary eyed.

" Eli, now that your leaving for your world tour, and we won't see you for over a year, please call us this time." His dad said serious. I rolled me eyes.

I hugged my mom good bye, and headed for the door. Before I left this city, I needed to go say bye to my love, Alli. Alli and I have liked each other for about 3 weeks now. I still wasn't sure about her. I think she like our drummer, Declan. I hopped into the bus, the boys tackling me. Adam, Declan, and Drew already starting new songs. I told the driver Alli's address, and to go there immediately. The boys looked at me wide eyed, but I just smirked at them. As we pulled up to Alli's house, the boys sighed.

"Man, were going to be stuck here for hours!" Drew said complaining. I smirked, and walked out of the bus.

The front door to her house was huge. Her parents must be pretty rich or something. I rang the door bell, and heard two girls start walking towards it laughing. The door was opened, and Alli screamed and hugged me. Her friend however, smiled, with beautiful blue eyes, that I got lost in for a second, until she broke our eye contact. Alli pulled me inside, and said she had a surprise. As we walked into the living room, I noticed suitcases were packed. Does this mean what I think it means?

"WERE GOING WITH YOU ON YOUR TOUR!" Alli screamed in happiness. Clare just rolled her eyes, and smiled. Damn, those beautiful blue eyes. I looked at Alli in disbelief.

"Are you sure, I mean, a bus for over a year and half. It gets pretty hectic."

":YES. I'm sure. Oh, Clare is coming to, so I won't be bored." Alli stated. Dammit, those blue eyes will be following my everywhere. I scanned Clare, she was beautiful. Her curves perfect. Her curly hair, beautiful. I felt bad for checking her out by Alli, but me and Clare, we have a connection.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked, trying to play off me checking out Clare.

They nodded, grabbing their bags. I yelled for Drew to come help us. He ran out, and figured out they were coming. The band was going to like this. Alli looked at Drew head to toe, smiling. She ran over to him, with no hesitation. Well there goes that possible relationship.

Clare looked and her and mumbled "whore" under her breath. I laughed, she looked at me, and smile.

"Opps you heard that?" she said sarcastically.

I shook my head, still chuckling. I think Clare and I may have something here. No one makes me laugh in the first 3 minutes they meet me. Nobody. What the fuck. I barely met this girl, and I may already have a small crush. This is going to be a long tour. Clare walked onto the bus, her body swaying perfectly. I wanted her. Suddenly, my pants felt tight. I looked down, and saw a lump. "FUCK" I yelled. Everyone on the bus got quiet. I went behind the bus, where nobody could possibly see, and I fixed my situation. The bus turned on. Running up to the front, I entered the bus. Everyone eyeing my suspiciously. The only pair of eyes the really got to me were those blue ones. Searching for Alli, she was sitting with Drew, touching his biceps. I rolled my eyes. Whatever. Clare was sitting by herself. So I introduced her to everyone. Plus, I also showed her our schedule.

She looked at it.

"Well, why are we going to Texas first, if were going to pass through New York anyway?" she smirked. I then took the schedule, and looked at it more carefully. She was right.

"I don't know…good question Clarebear." Woah, did I really just call her that. She blushed intensely and looked down. I lost her blue eyes. Wow, I barely know her, and I already have feelings for her. Love at first sight much?


	2. Movies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi.

Just some information. The M rating will come into effect in this chapter. Clare and Alli graduated. College not important at the moment. Clare isn't as innocent. So enjoy.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D

Movies

I wanted Clare bad. These past few days with her, have been amazing. She is so cute, and funny. I little bit sassy, but I liked it. I can tell she started getting feelings for me. Alli, was already forgotten. We were friends, I was okay with her, and told Drew to go for it. A smile had spread across his face. Clare and I were sitting in the back of the bus, she of course sat on my lap. Boy did I like it. We turned up the radio, and Clare started singing. Wow. She had a beautiful voice. As soon as she realized she was singing she stopped, and started to blush.

" You have to do a duet with me at the concert. End of story." I winked.

She gasped and playfully hit me.

"No fucken way Goldsworthy!" Damn it sounded hot when she said my last name. She bit her lower lip. I almost lost control of myself there.

Well, we were on our way to the movies, and I'm hoping to put my moves on Clare. We will be going to a different movie than everyone else. We pulled in front of the theater. Not knowing what to expect. Turns out of manager had booked the theater so it was just us. No crazy fan girls, thank god. I walked Clare inside. Drew and Alli going in one direction, Clare and I in another, and everyone else went upstairs. Clare and I sat down, and watched he previews. I could tell Clare felt a little awkward. I looked to my side, and noticed the cup holders move up and down. Yes, I thought to myself. The lights went out, and the movie started. I just looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Thankfully we were the only ones in the theater. I moved the cupholder up, and put my arm around her. She smiled, and put her head on my shoulder. Minutes later, we were already all over each other.

Clare kissed me so passionately. It was like no kiss before. Soon, it got hot and steamy. Her tounge entering my mouth, fighting for dominance, of course I won.

"Let's have a competition, Clare." I said. She eyed me saying to keep going.

"Let's see who is better and turning someone on." I had this in the bag. She laughed, and eyed me like the devil. Soon enough, she was kissing my neck, I took in a deep breath as she found my sensitive spot. Wow. I was already hard, and I think she noticed, no, I know she noticed. She brought my lips to hers, and slowly started to rub my dick. MY breath hitched, and she started to rub harder and harder. I totally lost my concentration. Our lips still connected. I started to rub her vagina. Just on top of her shorts though. I found my hand, already under her shirt, squeezing her boob. Wow. She moaned lowly. She then, shoved her hand down my pants, and gave me a complete hand job, I started to play with her clit. Her moaning, made me want her even more. She pulled away. Planting one more kiss on my lips, and got up. I looked at her questioningly. She laughed and pointed at the screen. I pressed my lips in a line. Fuck. I grabbed her hand, and together, we walked out of the theater. I want to be more than friends with this girl. I just didn't know if she was ready yet. I need to find a way to ask her out. To be my girlfriend. Just to be mine. We net everybody in the lobby. Alli's hair was all messed, and Drew's zipper was down. Fail. I motioned for him to look down when nobody was looking. He soon figured it out.

We headed back to the bus. Hand in hand with Clare, it just felt so right.

We are about 30 miles away from our first concert of The America Tour. Boy, was everybody pumped. Alli and Drew were dancing. Adam and Declan were singing. I was going over the set list. Where was Clare? I checked the bathroom, not there. Doubled checked the lounge area, not there. I went back to the bedroom.I noticed Clare on the floor, bleeding. It looks like she fell and hit her head on the dresser. She was completely passed out. I immediately yelled at the bus driver to go to the emergency room ASAP. /he gave me a questionable look, and I said to just go. Everyone rushed back to see what was going on. All they saw was me on my knees, crying over this girl's body, limp. I told Drew to get me a towel, so I could help stop the bleeding.

"Clare can you hear my, if you can, squeeze my hand." I begged.

Nothing.

No this can't be happening. I love her. I love her. I love her. I have only knew her for a few days, but it feels like it has been years.

We pulled up into the emergency room, I carried Clare into the emergency room. As soon as the lady saw us, she called for a stretcher, I lay Clare onto it, and watch them rush her away. Chaos. I sat down in a chair, and cried. Im crying for this girl. Who I just met, but have so much love for. I didn't even get to tell her how I felt. The concert starts in two hours. Fuck. What am I going to do? I can't just leave her here. Alli, then came up to me.

"Go do your concert, go have the show of your life. I'll stay with her." She said sincerely.

"Alli, you don't understand. I love Clare. I can't just leave her here." I looked down, and brushed the tears away.

"Eli, go. I'll text you when she wakes up. She will be fine. I promise." Alli started crying.

I nodded my head, and walked back to the bus. The guys looked at me, for answers. I just shook my head, and went into the back room. The blood was still on the floor, but I didn't care. I laid on the bed, and cried. Elijah Goldsworthy crying. The bus driver started driving. From the window, I watched the hospital disappear.

Once we got set up in the arena. I got a text from Alli.


End file.
